


It'll Be Okay

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen must comfort his lover after tragedy befalls them</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

He perched on the edge of the berth in one of the medbay’s private rooms. His doorwings shivered against his back, his hands held his face, a flimsy and useless shield against reality. He forced back another wave of tears as another shiver of spark pain made his body ache.

How could this have happened?

The door opened with a soft _hiss_ a familiar and cherished blue frame walked in. “Prowl.”

Too vulnerable to lift his face, Prowl peered at the mech through his fingers. “Smokescreen,” he croaked, vocalize doing its damnedest to freeze. “What are you-“

“Ratchet told me what happened.” Smokescreen strode forward. He gingerly sat on the berth next to Prowl. The gambler twirled his thumbs, unsure of how to continue.

Prowl just sat there, waiting for his lover to talk, too fragile himself to say anything.

Eventually, Smokescreen found the will to continue and turned to his partner. “Prowl, look at me.”

Prowl refused.

Smokescreen gently pulled the monochromatic mech’s hands away and then cradled the SIC’s face as he forced Prowl to look at him. “Prowl, love, why didn’t you tell me?” he murmured.

“I...I…” Prowl stuttered, a few tears escaping their prison. “I didn’t know. I’d been glitching so much recently and I thought the energy loss was from the stress. It didn’t occur to me that-,” Prowl choked as his control shattered and rivers flowed from his optics.

With a keen the SIC buried his face in his lover’s neck as his spark shivered with pain and loss. “I’m sorry,” Prowl sobbed, his cries getting louder and louder as he poured out his grief.

Smokescreen crooned low in his throat and stroked Prowl’s doorwings. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, lover. Shu- everything will be alright.”

For an eternity the two Praxians stayed that way; one crying and the other doing his best to comfort. Eventually, Prowl ran out of tears to spill, but instead of pulling away from the gambler he only clung tighter.

“Please, don’t leave,” Prowl brokenly whispered, grasping tightly at Smokescreen’s chest plates. “I don’t care if anyone finds out…just stay.”

Smokescreen tightened his grip on his shaking counter-part. “I won’t leave. It’ll be okay, lover; I promise everything will be okay.”


End file.
